What's love got to do with it?
by SkinXLess
Summary: 80's AU. James and Lily are getting ready for the prom, and they both have something important to tell the other.


"Do you think your hair is big enough, Lily?" Marline McKinnon asked as she watched her best friend tease her hair for the third time. Lily didn't even answer as she applied more hairspray. She had been working on her hair for the past hour, trying to get it just right.

Mary Macdonald, who was sprawled out on Lily's bed next to Marlene, rolled her eyes, "Don't ruin this for her, Mar."

"I'm just saying that big hair is still a relatively new trend. There aren't many people in Cokeworth scrambling over themselves to be _ahead_ of the times."

"You're only saying that because you don't want to let go of your long straight locks," Lily said.

"No, I'm just tired of choking on your hair fumes." Marlene made a show of dramatically waving her hand in front of her face and coughing loudly. "You're killing us over here."

"Whatever." Lily studied herself in her vanity mirror, assessing her wild curls. She'd never done her hair quite this high before. What is Marlene was right and everyone at the dance thought she was totally pathetic? She checked her magazine again, scanning the article she was using as reference. Had she done it right? Was it supposed to be this stiff?

"I think you look fine, Lils." Mary said, glaring at Marlene. "Mar is just bitter that she's going to prom with – "

"No, I don't want to hear it!" Marlene exclaimed, clamping her hands over her ears.

"– That she's going to prom with SIRIUS BLACK!" Mary said louder, yelling the last part.

"Only because everyone else I wanted to go with was taken!" Marlene defended, hands still over her ears. "I swear, if he makes any untoward moves on me I'm kicking him right in the –"

"Never mind that," Lily interrupted, turning to her friends. "I have something to tell you guys."

They stopped arguing, looking up at her. She stood in the middle of her room, hair high and satin dress still only half zipped, the blue sleeves slipping off her shoulders. "You both know that James and I have been dating for quite awhile."

"I wouldn't call four months 'quite awhile'" Marlene pointed out, "But continue."

"Anyway, I think that it might be time to…you know…take our relationship to the, err, next level." Her heart raced just saying the words aloud. How would she broach the subject with James if she couldn't even tell her best friends without turning tickle-me-pink?

"What, like going out for froyo?" Marlene asked, confused.

Mary smacked her on the arm, "No, you dolt, Lily's talking about losing her virginity!"

"Shush!" Lily looked around frantically, before turning on her radio, filling the room with The Pointer Sisters. "Do you want Tuney to overhear? You know how she loves eavesdropping."

"You think you're ready?" Marlene asked, finally sitting up. "Like, totally ready? You think James is…" she dropped her voice real low "_the one?"_

"I…I don't know. I think so?" Lily had been giving it a lot of thought. She was tired of just kissing. She wanted to move things along, but James always seemed to put the brakes on. "I know were getting a hotel room after prom and I think I'm just going to go for it."

A slow grin spread across Mary's face, "Well look at Little Lily, all grown up and going for the gold."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Marlene asked, "You love him?"

Lily leaned back against her vanity, studying the carpet at her feet. "I don't know, Mar. I fancy him more than I have ever fancied anyone." Indeed she did. James lit a fire inside Lily. Everything from his crooked nose to his long gangly legs set her off. The way he'd play with her hair when she rested against him. The way his hand felt wrapped around hers. She adored everything about him. "I think I love him."

"Well, hey, what's love got to do with it anyway?" Mary asked. "If she feels like she's ready for a sexual relationship, then she's ready."

"I just wanted you both to know." Lily went on, ignoring Mary's interjection. "That's why I'm so worried about all of this," she gestured to her hair. "I want James to think I look…perfect."

Both girls scoffed at this.

"Lily, honey, I've seen the way James looks at you. I really don't think you have to worry about that." Marlene said.

"She's right," Mary added. "James would think you looked perfect if all you were wearing was a potato sack and your hair was flatter than Marlene's chest."

Marlene smacked her friend with a pillow, and Mary retaliated with a stuffed bear.

Lily turned back to the mirror, grabbing her Cherry Red lipstick. She hoped her friends were right.

* * *

><p>"I bet Lily looks perfect." James said for the fiftieth time as he once again tried to get this hair to lay flat.<p>

"Mate, why are you listening to Paula Abdul?" Sirius had taken to ignoring James's worrying. He lounged on his best mate's bed, flicking through a motorcycle magazine. "I understood The Proclaimers, but Paula? We're going to get enough incessant pop music at the dance, do we really have to listen to it now as well?"

"I happen to like Paula Abdul." James defended, running his comb through his hair. "And there is nothing wrong with mainstream pop music."

"There is everything wrong with mainstream pop music."

"He's only saying that because he thinks it adds to his cool factor." Remus said as he entered the room, tucking a now full flask into his breast pocket.

"Did you get something good or something they wouldn't miss?" Sirius asked, ignoring his friend's remark.

"Something James's parents wouldn't notice was missing, obviously."

"Great, now I can look forward to dancing with Marlene Mckinnon and drowning my sorrows with rubbing alcohol."

James gave up on his hair, tossing his comb away with disdain. "You know, no one is making you go Padfoot. You could just stay home or go to an anti-prom, since you're way too cool for school functions anyway."

"And miss the anguished look on your face as you proclaim your undying love to Lily and embarrass yourself? I don't think so. Besides," Sirius hopped from the bed, grabbing his jacket from a nearby chair. "I look devilishly handsome in a suit."

"That's code for he's dying to come because he secretly loves school functions. Also, he has that huge bloody crush on Marlene." Remus translated, taking Sirius's vacated spot on the bed. He had borrowed one of James's suits for the night. The sleeves and pants were a big long, but he looked endearing. He took a swig from his flask, made a face, and then passed it to Sirius.

"I do not. Marlene is a cow. She's a goody two shoes and she's a prude and she looks really cute when she laughs. She scrunches her face up, and looks like a pig for a second. But a cute pig, you know." Sirius caught himself as his friends stared on knowingly. "Sod off, the both of you." He said, taking a drink.

James took the flask from his friend, the metal cold against his skin. "I am going to embarrass myself with Lily, though, you're right about that."

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I'm going to tell her I love her." James admitted. "I've been thinking about it for a while, you know. I think it's time."

"Are you sure?" Remus asked.

"I'm positive." James said. Lily was all he thought about – her scarlet hair, her light laugh, her soft hands, and her quick wit. She flooded his senses. "I've never felt like this about anyone."

Sirius scoffed, gaining both boys' attention. "Never tell a girl you love her, it makes you look dumb."

"Don't listen to him," Remus said, tossing the discarded motorcycle magazine at his friend. "Sirius is too cool for emotions."

"Damn right," Sirius caught the magazine. "But, seriously, what if she doesn't love you back, Prongs? Have you guys even done it yet?"

"Done what?"

Sirius looked indecorous. "_It_, Prongs. _It. _You know, sex. The beast with two backs."

"Don't you think I would've told you if we had?"

"If you're not getting any then don't play the love card." Sirius advised. "How do you know you love her if you haven't really experienced her?"

James glared at his friend. "I'm not withholding my love just because we're stuck on third base, Sirius. Besides, I think we're going to soon. She wants to, at least."

"And you don't?" Sirius asked, confused. "You've dreamed about Lily Evans's knickers since third year, James."

"Sirius has a point. I'm pretty sure your first wet dream was about her." Remus added.

"I think _all _of his wet dreams have been about her, Moony."

"Alright, stop talking about my wet dreams." James took a long drink from the flask in his hand. Sirius was right – this _was_ rubbing alcohol. "I just want Lily to know I love her before we get...intimate…alright? I don't want her to think this has all been about, you know, _getting Lily Evans. _She's not a goal or a notch, alright? She's special and I just want her to know that."

This time it was Remus who scoffed, "I'm pretty sure she knows that, Prongs. I'm pretty sure everyone knows that."

James turned back to the mirror, taking another drink. "I just want her to be sure."

* * *

><p>"Lily, stop fussing with your hair," Marlene said for the third time. "The boys will be here any minute."<p>

"I can't help it," Lily reached for her bangs once more. "I'm regretting all of this now."

"You look fine." Mary, who was peeking out of the front window, said over her shoulder. "You'll mess it up if you keep touching it."

Lily looked back at the mirror over the mantle, checking herself out. Everything looked alright – blue dress poufy, just hitting her knees, and the bow in the back made it look _just right. _It was just her stupid hair. The more she looked at it, the less confident she became.

"They're here!" Mary called from her perch at the window. "James, Sirius – who is looking amazing, Mar – Remus, and...Oh…they brought Peter. Dammit. I told Emmeline he wasn't coming. If I had known he was still in town then she could've had a date."

"Uh, you don't have a date," Marlene reminded her. She started straightening her bubblegum pink dress ("Just like Molly Ringwald!" she'd squealed when she first unveiled it) the moment Mary mentioned Sirius.

"Yeah, but unlike Peter and Emmeline, I'm fine going stag."

"That's just because no one asked you, and you think Peter's a troll."

"I do not! He's…cute…I guess. He's short, that's something."

"I better get my mum, you know she'll want pictures." Lily said, ducking out of the room just as the doorbell rang. She was nervous, her palms sweating and legs shaking. What if James thought she looked stupid?

What if James didn't want to go all of the way tonight? What if she tried and he turned her down? Or worse what if this really had been about 'getting Lily Evans' the whole time, like her old friend Severus accused when she'd first gotten with James?

"Mum?" She called out as she walked into the kitchen. "The boys are here."

Mrs. Evans was sitting at the table, trying to figure out how to get her camera to work. "Your father was always the one who took the pictures," she said more to herself than her youngest daughter. "I could never figure out how to get the blasted thing to work."

"Do you want Tuney to take the pictures? You know she likes to."

Mrs. Evans let out a snort, "And risk having you missing a head in half the photos? No, I think we'd best leave her alone."

"Lily, your wonderful date is wondering where you are!" Sirius called from the living room. "He's getting antsy. I may just have to come find you before the anticipation kills him!"

Lily and her mother made their way into the sitting area. Lily held her breath as she rounded the corner and stepped around her mother. Her eyes found James immediately. He was standing by the mantle, looking back at her. He looked so damn good in his suit, with the sleeves rolled up slightly. His hair, however, was another story. It was loaded with product and lying as flat as it could. Without thinking, Lily crossed the room and ruffled his hair.

"I worked hard on that, you know." James said, but he was smiling.

"You know I cant stand it when your hair behaves." She told him. "I like my men wild."

"Then you really should've taken Moony as your date. You know he's a party animal."

"Nah, he's not my type." Lily leaned in until the tip of her nose brushed his. She wanted to take him right then – to feel his arms around her, to feel him move against her. God, she wanted James Potter.

"I'm standing right here," Remus reminded them. "In fact, everyone is standing right here."

The couple broke apart sheepishly. "Ah, yes, anyway, should we get on with pictures?" Lily asked, trying to hide her blush.

* * *

><p>The limo was approaching the school, and James felt he was about to burst from his feelings. Lily's hand snug inside his wasn't helping. She looked so damn perfect. He wanted to snog her. He wanted to proclaim his love to the heavens and earth.<p>

He wanted Marlene to play something besides damn Blondie.

"This song again?" Sirius complained, tugging his date away from the radio. "You know we're going to hear this a million times at the dance."

"It's my favorite right now." Marlene defended.

"Of course it is."

"You know you love it."

"Yeah, about as much as I love castration."

The two continued to bicker, but James drowned them out. He knew they'd be hooking up by the nights end, anyway. They were obviously mad about each other. He leaned over to his date. "Lily," he whispered in her hair. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, James?"

"It's just, we've been dating for awhile now," he began. "And it's been really great. In fact, I hope to continue dating you for a long time. Maybe forever – no, wait, that's stupid. I can't jump from four months to forever. You probably think I'm mental right now.

"James, you're babbling."

of course he was. He was babbling and nervous and sweaty and making a right fool of himself. He knew that. "Oh, look," he said, pointing out the window. "We're about to pull into the school."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject, I'm just saying we're here - "

"Oi, mate, we're here!" Sirius yelled, cutting James off. Lily and James sat still as ever as their friends piled out of the limo.

James reached for the door, but Lily grabbed his sleeve. "James, no, what were you saying?"

He could just say nothing and they could go on with their evening. He could spare himself all of the embarrassment.

Sirius poked his head back in, "Prongs, you coming or what?"

James looked back at his date, her green eyes pleading him to stay. "James, you were saying...?"

God, she really did look gorgeous. He lips were as red as her hair, accentuating her soft pale features. She was a bloody vision, she was. "I'll be a moment, Padfoot."

"I don't think you should do it, mate. But that's none of my business, is it?" Sirius said, shaking his head, before closing the door behind him.

Then they were alone. In the back of a limo. And she was giving him that _look_. "Lily -"

"Wait, I have something to say too. James, I think we should -"

"Let me go first, Lils, or I'll lose all of my nerve." It was true. He could feel his bravado wavering by the second. Even Pat Benatar blaring over the stereo couldn't give him enough strength. "Lily Evans, I've been chasing you as long as I can remember. You were my first crush, all the way back in year three. You were my first kiss. My first serious girlfriend. My first, well, everything, really. And I want you to know that you're my first love too." hi heart was beating about a mile a minute, and he thought he might puke.

Her green eyes grew wide as she registered what he was saying. "Wait, are you saying you...?"

"I love you, Lily. _I _love you. I love _you._" Wow, it got easier to say the more he said it. "I really truly do. I swear."

"Oh my God." Lily gasped, hands flying to cover her mouth. "I don't...I don't quite know what to say."

"Say you love me too?" James prompted. In his head she had told confessed her feelings and then flung herself into his arms, tears streaming down her face. It wasn't playing out quite like that, however. She sat there beside him, frozen, as if she couldn't believe what was happening. "Lily?"

"I was going to...I mean, this jut puts my thing to shame." she started shaking her head, "I was going to suggest we have sex, but now I don't know what to say."

James snapped to attention, grabbing Lily's hand. "Wait, sex?"

"You must think I'm so slaggy. I didn't even think about professing my love first-"

"Wait, Lily, backtrack. You want us to have sex?" Was his voice squeaky to her too, or was that just to his own ears?

"I did, but now with this I don't know. Clearly, I've got my priorities mixed up. I never once thought to ask your feelings..."

"Lily, for god's sake, stop for a second." he grabbed both sides of her face, making her face him. "You think we're ready to have, err, sex?"

"I don't know. I thought we were, but-"

"Lily, I love you."

"I know, you've already said it. I just didn't take that into account."

Wait, what? "Are you saying you don't love me back?"

"Of course I love you, James, don't be ridiculous. You're the only boy I've ever loved. I've loved you since we first met, I just denied it. I've loved you all my life, I'm sure of it." she reached up, placing her hands over his.

Relief flooded through him, and he felt like he could finally breathe again. "Good. Took you long enough to get it out."

"What?" she looked at him, confused. Her eyes widened as comprehension dawned. "Oh! James, I'm so sorry, I left you hanging. I was so caught up in my plans that...Oh! You love me? Really?" a grin spread across her face. "I love you too! I know I just said it, but I want to be proper about it. I love you too, James Potter. More than anything. You are positively the best thing in my life." she launched herself across the seat, into his arms. The skirt of her dress – so puffy – bunched up in-between them, making embracing difficult but not impossible. She planted kisses along his jaw to the corner of his mouth.

"So..um, about the whole ready for sex thing...?"

"Not now James, we're having a moment."

"Oh, right, of course." he said, pulling her into a kiss.

Her arms twisted around his neck, and he reached up to cup the back of her neck. "James, wait!" she exclaimed, pulling back, "Don't touch my hair, you'll mess it up!"

"Love, there's enough hairspray in there to ensure it won't move for centuries." James assured her before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the two finally made their way into the dance and to their friends. Sirius Black gave the couple a knowing once over, and simply said "Nice hair, Evans."<p> 


End file.
